Vindu Dara Singh
Vindu Dara Singh (born 6 May 1964) is a Bollywood Actor. He is the winner of the third season of Bigg Boss. Career Vindu made his acting debut in the 1994 Hindi film Karan. Then he acted in 1996 Punjabi film, Rab Dian Rakhan as a hero followed by Mitter Pare Nu Hall Mureedan Da Kehna, and in Jatt James Bond, with Gippy Grewal and Lion Of Punjab, with Daljit Dosanjh. Since then, he has acted in many films, mostly in supporting roles. He has also acted in TV serials, including the role of Hanuman in the TV serial Jai Veer Hanuman, much like his father did in Ramayan along with Vishnu Puran, and films like Maruti Mere Dost, Goswami Tulsidas, Sri Ramdasu with Akkinani Nagarjuna and Rama Rajyam with Nandamuri Balakrishna. He has also starred as a supervillain in TV serials on Star Plus, including as Zaal in Ssshhhh...Koi Hai (2003) and Char Sau Chalis in Karma (2004). Vindu has also played an important role in the serial Black on 9X, where he has played the character of Rajiv, a medium who can establish connections with spirits, Yug, Betaal Pachisi, Gul Sanobar Mrs. Kaushik Ki Paanch Bahuein, Vikram Aur Betaal and many more shows. Vindu Dara Singh has made appearances in television shows like Master Chef 2, Comedy Circus, All Most Famous, Maa Exchange and Zor Ka Jhatka with Shah Rukh Khan. Singh also paired in a Pepsi commercial with Ranbir Kapoor. He was the winner of the third season of the reality TV show Bigg Boss in 2009 and was also announced the most stylish and bold contestant to win the Chevrolet Cruze, a feat that has never occurred; winning both the cash prize and car, defeating Pravesh Rana and Poonam Dhillon. He has been given the title "Bade dil wala" (man with a golden heart) by his housemates. Vindu Dara Singh has also worked in many successful films like Garv, Maine Pyaar Kyun Kiya, Partner, Khushboo, Team - The Force, Kisse Pyaar Karoon, Kambakkht Ishq, Maruti, Housefull, Housefull 2 and Son of Sardaar. He acted as the lead on stage in the play Hello Darling and produced his own comedy show Golmaal The Play and both plays are hugely successful, and he is also seen live in the Luv Kush Ramleela in Delhi, where he will be doing the part of Lord Hanuman-ji, which is a part of his family tradition. Personal life Vindu's father was the wrestler-turned-actor Dara Singh. He divorced actress Farah, with whom he had a son, and subsequently married model Dina Umarova, with whom he has a daughter. In May 2013, he was arrested for alleged links to bookies in the 2013 spot-fixing scandal, but the case never started. Filmography *''Karan'' (1994) *''Garv'' (2004) *''Maine Pyaar Kyun Kiya'' (2005) *''Partner'' (2007) *''Khushboo'' (2008) *''Team - The Force'' *''Kisse Pyaar Karoon'' (2009) *''Kambakkht Ishq'' (2009) *''Maruti'' *''Mujhse Shaadi Karogi'' (2004) *''Housefull'' (2010) *''The Lion of Punjab'' (2011) *''Sri Rama Rajyam'' (2011) *''Housefull 2'' (2012) *''Joker'' (2012) *''Son of Sardaar'' (2012) *''Himmatwala'' (2013) *''Jatt James Bond'' (2014) Dubbing roles Animated films Television References 4. Vindu Dara Singh to perform in a Ramleela External links * Vindu Dara Singh on [[Internet Movie Database]] * Vindu Dara Singh Official Website Category:Living people Category:Indian male film actors Category:Indian male television actors Category:Indian male voice actors Category:Male actors in Hindi cinema Category:Male actors from Mumbai Category:1964 births Category:Male actors in Punjabi cinema Category:Male actors in Hindi television Category:20th-century Indian male actors Category:21st-century Indian male actors Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Big Brother (TV series) winners